The present invention relates to garden implements and in particular to electrically powered garden implements.
Most household gardens comprise a number of different features such as trees, lawns, flower beds, bushes, rockeries, paths and patios. Therefore, a gardener requires a range of garden implements in order to assist him in the maintenance of the garden. The majority of these implements are powered, usually by an electrical motor. Such implements include hedge trimmers, blow vacs, string trimmers, chain saws, lawn mowers, reciprocating saws and edgers.
Electrically powered garden implements are either powered by a mains electricity supply or a battery.
Garden implements powered by a mains electricity supply have to be connected via a cable to the supply. This restricts the locations where the garden implements can be used to areas within reach of a power supply outlet which is determined by location of the power supply outlet and by the length of the cable.
Cable extensions can be added. However, this incurs additional costs.
Garden implements powered by a battery are not so restricted as to the locations where they can be used compared with mains powered tools. However, each tool requires a separate battery and separate charging system incurring the cost of a battery and charger for each tool. Furthermore, the battery is attached directly to the tool. This adds an additional burden to the user because, in addition to supporting the power tool itself, he has to support the battery. Large batteries used in such power tools can be heavy requiring the user to make a considerable exertion in order to support both the power tool and the battery.
The run of time of a power tool between the recharges of the battery is dependent on the size of the battery. However, the size of the battery has to be limited so that the user is able to both support and maneuver the power tool. Therefore, the run time between recharges is limited.
The object of the present invention is to overcome the above problems.
According to the first aspect of the present invention, a garden power tool system comprises a lawn mower and one or more electrically powered gardening implements. The mower is powered by a battery mounted on the mower. The garden implements are electrically powered by being connectable to the mower such that the battery provides the electrical power for the garden implements.
By powering the garden implements from the battery of the mower, there is no need for the garden implement to be used near to an electrical power outlet. The mower can be easily wheeled to the required location so that the garden implement can be used wherever desired.
Because the battery is mounted on the lawn mower, which in turn is supported via wheels on the ground, the user does not have to support or maneuver the battery when using the gardening implement. Furthermore, as the weight of the battery is supported by the mower, it can be considerably larger than if it were supported by the user. Therefore, a far larger battery can be used, greatly increasing the run time of the gardening implement between recharges.
Furthermore, the mower can be used to support the weight of part of a connected garden implement, thus lightening the load which a user has to bear when using the garden implement.
Preferably the mower is mounted on castor wheels. The lawn mower can be made to be highly maneuverable over the surface of the ground by mounting it on castor wheels to allow it to travel in any direction both linear and rotational. Because the garden implements are connected to such a mower, the tool system can easily be moved around in any direction either with any garden implement connected to it, or by the garden implement itself.
Preferably, the garden implements are releasably attachable via a connecting mechanism to the mower, the connecting mechanism, providing electrical connection between the battery and garden implement when attached.
This allows the garden implements to be detached from the mower when not required.
Ideally, the connecting mechanism is sufficiently robust to enable the mower to be dragged around by the garden implement when connected. This allows the mower to be maneuvered around by the garden implement without the garden implement becoming detached.
Certain garden implements can be attached directly to the mower for example a shredder. However, for other garden implements such as hand held implements it is advantageous that the garden implement is attached to the mower via an electric cable. This allows the garden implement to be used remotely from the mower. This is a particularly useful feature, as the garden implement can be used in places not easily accessible to the mower such as up a tree. Furthermore, the mower may be easily dragged around by the garden implement via the cable.
The electric cable may be flexible in length. Such cables can include cable coiled in a helical spring which is able to stretch when a force is applied to the cable.
The use of such a cable enables any excess length of cable between the mower and garden implement to be kept tidy and as such, it is less of a safety hazard.
The mower can comprise a handle which is releasably attachable to the mower. Alternatively or additionally, the mower can comprise a handle which is capable of being folded down onto the body of the mower. When the mower is being dragged around by a garden implement, the handle of the mower may get caught in bushes or ornaments. Therefore, when it is not being used to maneuver the mower, it is desirable to either remove it or fold it away. Many types of mower comprise a grass box for catching the grass cuttings. However, as the mower itself is not being used whilst a garden implement is being used, it is also preferable that the grass box is releasably attachable so that it can be removed to minimize the size of the mower.
Examples of such garden implements are a hedge trimmer, a shredder, a string trimmer, a chain saw, a shrubber, a weeder, a pruner and any other hand held electrically powered garden implement.
According to the second aspect of the present invention, a lawn mower, powered by a battery mounted on the mower, comprises a connecting mechanism in electrical connection with the battery which is capable of being connected to one or more gardening implements to enable the battery to power the garden implements when they are connected to the connection mechanism.
Ideally the connecting mechanism is sufficiently robust to enable the mower to be dragged around by the connecting mechanism.
The mower can comprise a handle and/or a grass box which is releasably attachable to the mower.